Into the Horizon
by NAOA
Summary: Remy takes a job to steal back a kidnapped child but trouble follows him and the girl and as he races to get her to safety he has to sacrifice his own security along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I haven't written anything about Gambit for a while and since I've been sick for a few days with nothing do, I got to writing again! I hope everyone enjoys this! **

Gambit wished he hadn't agreed to meet the man in a church. The man was late and he was all alone in the dark sanctuary. Well, not completely alone, the rector was somewhere around but he had been payed to stay out of the way for the night and so Gambit sat alone in the quiet of the church, surrounded by the flickering of votive candles and the little plaster saints that all smiled upwards in devotion.

He didn't like it, at night the church seemed twice it's normal size. He knew it wasn't but the shadows seemed endless and that bothered him. He wished the man would hurry up. The eyes of the saints seemed fixed on him and the giant crucified Christ at the head of the nave was eerie in the dark. He looked up at the Christ before quickly looking away. In the pew in front of him, someone had left their beads but he didn't touch them. He still had enough of that boyhood fear of God not to steal in a church.

The tiny Christ Child sitting on the shoulder of St. Christopher beamed at him, seemingly praising him for doing the right thing. He gave the plaster infant an annoyed look. "Don' know what you're so happy about." He muttered. Truth be told it annoyed him immensely to be surrounded by saints and even more to be in the shadow of that giant cross. He felt like they were all flaunting their divinity at him. Showing him what he could never attain.

God, he wished the man would hurry up. He was getting angry. He didn't go to church anymore, he wasn't even sure if he believed in anything although it was hard to forget the bible stories he had learned when he was a child. He knew the saints and he knew their stories and he knew he stories of the Bible, Old Testament and New. He knew that in the daylight hours the windows would shine through with light and he would see biblical stories illuminated in beautiful colored glass and between the windows would be the stations of the cross and he vaguely remembered the prayers for each station and how long you were supposed to stay at each one.

A loud creaking sound brought him from his memories and he turned to the back of the church to watch as a man entered, he was shaking slightly, shivering. But it wasn't cold outside. He must have been shaking from nerves. Perhaps he had never hired a thief before.

"Monsieur Caldwell?" He asked in a whisper.

The man jumped. "A-are you the thief?" He asked.

Remy couldn't help but smile a little. "I am." He wondered vaguely if that counted as a confession.

Ah, he might be an X-Man and he might be a superhero but nothing gave him a surge of pride like admitting he was a thief. There was something comforting about admitting it. He wasn't hiding it, he wasn't hiding who he was. He couldn't even remember a time in his life when he hadn't been a thief. It was part of him, over the years being an X-Man had become part of him too but nothing could ever rival being a thief.

He leaned back in the pew, he had admitted in the face of God that he was a thief and no one had struck him down. He was almost disappointed. "So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

The man sunk down in the pew in front of him. He started to genuflect but stopped, remembering that there was no service going on and instead lowered himself into the seat awkwardly. "I need help." He said.

Remy inclined his head, that was a given. "And what manner of help may I offer?" He asked.

The man fidgeted. "I need your help." He repeated. "They- they took my daughter."

Warning bells went off in Remy's head like a noon day siren. He wasn't about to get mixed up in a kidnapping. Uh-uh, no way. Not him. That was too much trouble just waiting to happen. He started to rise from his seat and maybe it was the desperation in the man's voice as he cried for Remy to stay or maybe it was the watchfulness of all of the plaster saints, silently chiding him for trying to leave but he sunk back into the pew and crossed his arms. "Who stole your daughter?" He asked.

The man sighed in relief. "I owe money to these men. They took her to force me to pay but I paid and hey still haven't giving her back. They keep asking for more money and I don't have it!"

Remy paused. "Dey say what dey gon' do to her if you don't pay?"

"They said they'd kill her!"

Ah, damn. His heart already felt for the girl. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the cheery faced little Christ Child, eyes up turned to heaven but still managing to make him think he was being watched. "Alright, give me de details. Who took your daughter?"

"Loan sharks! I borrowed money off them to pay my mortgage but when I couldn't pay them back they took my baby! It's been months now and I've given them all I have!"

Remy sighed, oh, he didn't need this in his life. "How old is your girl?"

"Six. She's so young!"

"Do you know where dey keep her?"

They man shook his head. "No, I know where their office is but I don't think she's there."

Remy got to his feet. "Well it's a good place to start. I'll find your fille and get her back to you." he cast once last look at the Christ Child and at his Virgin Mother and shook his head. "I'll find her monsieur"

And then he was out on the street, climbing over his motorcycle and kicking up the kickstand, he had a few hours before daylight and that would be enough time to go through the loan shark's office and hopefully find some information. He had the directions from Mr. Caldwell and it was no trouble finding the place. A squat little office crammed between two much nicer buildings.

Easy enough to pick the lock. Simple really, elementary work. Why he could have done it when he was a child. He slid into the dark office and flash light in hand searched files and folders and every paper he could find but found nothing on either the man or his daughter.

He was about to give up for the night and was going through the last file cabinet when he found a list of property deeds belonging to the office owners. Bingo. He sat down on the floor and spread them out. Immediately tossing aside the one for the office and another for a residential area. A third was for a warehouse and looked promising. He held it up and memorized the address. It wouldn't be hard to find. He pocketed the deed and put the others away before spying a safe. Well, just to be sure the man would pay him. . . he helped himself. A couple thousand dollars were made right at home in his pockets.

And off he went to find the warehouse and the little girl, what had Caldwell said her name was? Kathy? He had to remember that. He found the warehouse easily, it was mashed up against several other warehouses, all indistinguishable from one another in the dark but he found it none the less.

He scampered up the side of the building and into an upper level. All was dark inside as he crept along. He kept his ears peeled, listening for even the slightest sound that might betray a scared six year old girl or a giant goon creeping up on him. But in the night he heard nothing and he began to wonder if the child was even there. He opened several locked doors and found nothing. But then he stopped. He could hear something up head. It was the sound of low talking. He pressed himself up against the wall and listened.

"You know, I don't know how much longer this can go on. The old man has got to be tapped out by now." A man was saying.

Remy peered around the corner and saw two large men sitting at a folding table playing cards. He weighed his options, listening while the other man spoke.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna be the one to deal with the kid. I'd rather deal with the dad."

Deal? Were they really going to kill the poor man and his daughter once they were out of money. Remy held his breath, he had an idea. He strode forward into the circle of light the men's lantern emitted. "You two can go." He said.

The goons looked up. "Who are you?" One of them asked loudly.

Remy made his gaze as cold as he could. "I'm the one who's gonna deal with the kid."

"The old man run out of money?"

"The old man went to the police. I already took care of him."

The goons looked at each other nervously. "So you're gonna take out the kid?" One of them asked. He nodded. "Oh well, don't hurt her too much. She's a sweet little girl."

Remy remained silent. He had long since learned that the most imposing thing a man could say was nothing.

The two goons got up from their table and made for the exit. "She's in there." One of them said over his shoulder, pointing to a closet door. Remy nodded, still not saying anything.

Once he was sure the men were gone he hurried across the room to the door and picked the lock, opening the closet to see a small bundle asleep on the floor. He reached out a hand and shook the child awake. "Kathy?" He whispered. She shook slightly and looked up at him her eyes wide. "Don' be afraid, I'm here to help. Your pere sent me."

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "My what?" She whispered.

"Your papa. He sent me to find you but we've got to hurry. We don't want dumb and dumber coming back."

She looked at him, her small lips crinkled in worry and her dark eyebrows raised.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, petite but we gotta go now." he noticed she was barefoot and scooped her up in his arms. "Come on, chere." she hung on to his neck with thin arms and he ran for an exit. "If you see one of dem, don' move. Just lie still and keep quiet."

"Like I'm dead." She whispered.

He nodded. "Just like dat." It hurt his heart that one so young understood but at the moment he was grateful. They hurried on and it wasn't until they reached his bike that anything went amiss. The men spotted him and the girl and yelled for him to stop. Kathy lay limp in his arms just like he had told her and he stopped, hoping he could fool them. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"The dad ain't dead!" One of the men said. "And he didn't go to the police. Who the hell are you?!"

Remy gave the girl a squeeze and dropped her. She landed lightly on her feet ad scampered away to hide behind a pile of sheet metal.

"De name is Gambit!" He said with a grin. "And I'm here to rescue the petite princess." Ah, a thief could be a hero too. After all Robin Hood had been a hero, hadn't he? He drew a card and in he dark the goons couldn't make out what he had. All to his advantage. He charged up the card and threw it at the men, it exploded, sending them backwards. "Petite, head for my bike. I'll have you out of here before you know it and safe wit' your pere."

he heard a scuffling noise and knew the child was darting for his bike. He himself began to back away. He saw one of them men rising and tossed another card, causing a second explosion. Riding out the blast he darted backwards and scooped the little girl up, kicking up the stand and turning on the engine in one fluid motion. She made no sound and relaxed into his arms. "It'll all be over soon, mon petite chere." He said.

In the wind her hair blew and in the distance he could see the navy blue of a lightening sky. "I'm gonna take you to de church I met your papa at. He's gonna be mighty happy to see you."

She sat up a little and watched the city whip by as they sped onwards, the spires of the cathedral growing in the distance.

He stopped at the corner, just before they reached he church. He had spyied the flashing lights of police cruzers and cursed silently. "Merde." Kathy looked up at him, and her big blue eyes seemed to know what had happened and they filled with sorrow. He turned the bike around. "I'm sorry petite. You don't get to see your pere today." He noticed a small group of men watching him from an alley and he knew they knew who he was. "Maybe not tomorrow either."

He turned and sped off, coaxing the child to sleep and heading for the interstate. Oh, what had he gotten himself into?

**So even though there is an OC, she's not the focus and since she's a little girl there won't really be a pairing, although Rogue and Gambit are my OTP and they might creep in a little! **

**I hope everyone enjoyed, comments and reviews are all appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading, the next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two, on the road! I think last chapter gave people the impression that this would be a religious story but it's really not, it's more about Gambit finding a kid that reminds him of himself. **

**Anyway, I hope people enjoy this second chapter!**

It was dawn when he checked himself into a motel. He claimed the child as his own and carried her to the second bed. She was small and dirty and without shoes and if he hadn't been so tired he might have gone out and found a store but these men had killed her father and he didn't dare leave her alone and anyway, he was too tired to bother with that now. He stripped off to his shorts and climbed into the other bed. He needed to rest and he needed to think.

When he awoke, it was past noon and the girl still slept. He thought it best to leave her there, after all, it must have been quite awhile since she had had a decent rest in a real bed.

He sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his hair. Ah, this was going to be a mess. He could feel it. And what was he going to do with a six year old girl. Did he have a mother? When she awoke that would be the first thing he would ask her. But then he stopped himself. Her father had just been killed, she would be upset. He ran another hand through his hair and looked over at the sleeping child. What to do, what to do.

Well, breakfast was a start, when she awoke he would get her a nice full meal he still had the money he'd taken from the safe and if he needed more it would be no trouble to find some. But after breakfast he would need to get her away from the city. People were looking for her. And him. Bad people.

He pulled on is clothes again and his duster and boots and looked at the girl, he didn't want to wake her. Her went outside to have a smoke and sat quietly, half enjoying the sun and half watching the road for suspicious cars.

When his cigarette had burned down to the filter he called it quits and returned to the room. Panic struck him. The bed was empty and the girl was no where to e found. He looked around wildly but the window was closed and the door had not been unlocked. "Kathy?" He called.

The bathroom door opened and he relaxed she was washing her hands and face. "You scared me petite." He said, sitting on the end of the bed. "I t'ought I lost you."

She shrugged and dried her hands. She would need new clothes and a bath and shoes. She was filthy and her dress was torn and dirty. She would need a lot of things. She came out of the restroom and stood against the wall, watching him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I haven't properly introduced myself." He said. "My name is Remy Lebeau." He smiled and waited for her to say something.

She looked hm over for long moment before opening her small mouth and saying: "I'm Kathy Caldwell."

He smiled. "Dat short for Katherine?"

She shook her head. "Kathleen."

He smiled wider. "That's a pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty girl. Now, what say you about some breakfast?"

She nodded and a small smile crept across her face.

They checked out and climbed back onto the bike. Kathy climbed in front of him, she was too small to sit in back and she threw her legs over the side, sitting side saddle with her knobby knees poking out. He almost laughed, she was so grown up looking. He started the engine and they took off down the interstate, heading for the first fast food restraunt they could find. Denny's it was and that was perfect because it was breakfast food and because it would be filling.

The woman who seated them must have thought them strange, a grown man in a trench coat and a dirty little girl but she didn't say anything and Kathy ordered a big plate of hotcakes with cream and cherries and she ate the whole thing. He smiled, she looked as though she hadn't eaten in a very long time or at least not much and he hoped no one had starved her.

"So," He said, leaning back in his seat. "You don' happen to have any relatives around do you?"

The little girl pushed back her plate and looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "No. Daddy was the only one."

"What about a mere? A mother?"

She shrugged. "They don't talk any more. Not since she left."

He frowned. "She left, petite?"

Kathy nodded solemnly. "With Mr. Hagen. I liked him but Daddy didn't."

He felt both pain and pity for the poor girl. "What about aunts and oncles? You got any o' dem?"

She paused. "I don't know where they are."

He sighed. "Well, I'll have someone look into it. Don' you worry."

She nodded. "Are you mad that daddy can't pay you anymore?"

He quickly shook his head. "Non, don' worry about dat. I took care of money. Dem loan sharks paid me for him." He patted his pocket to show her and she broke into a smile.

"You stole from them, didn't you?"

He tapped the side of his nose. "Ain't nothin' they didn't steal from someone else."

She giggled. "I like that."

"An' I tell you what, when we find your family I'll gave all the rest of the money to you. I figure it's yours anyhow."

She nodded and smiled. "What if they find us first?" Although she was smiling he could see a flicker of fear in her eyes.  
"Never you worry about dat. I'll take care o' dem."

She nodded and let her smile drop. "They're gonna be mad at you."

He rubbed his chin. "I took down two o' dem big ones. I t'ink I can handle de others."

She looked sad. "But the others are smart."

_Ah,_ he thought. _And so was she_. He smiled kindly. "And so am I. I been in plenty worse situations."

She bit her lip and nodded. Oh well, if she didn't believe him now, she would eventually. He would prove himself. "Shall we be going, chere?"

She slid own out of the booth and her bruised and boney feet hit the ground. They didn't flinch or stumble as she walked and he knew she was used to not wearing shoes. Once a pone a time he had been like her. A child who didn't think he even needed shoes because he had never worn them and never seen a reason to. She didn't falter even as she walked across the gravel lot. He wondered how long she had been locked in that little closet. Had they let her out to walk about the warehouse and stretch her legs? Had they let her out even for a moment for fresh air? He felt pain in his heart for her sufferings.

Yet here she was, a survivor and a grown up little girl. When he lagged behind she stopped and waited for him and he ran to catch up as though he was the child. Oh, this wasn't right, he had to find her family and give her a normal life.

As they road, Kathy commented that she did not like the interstate. She said it was flat and boring. She said there was nothing to see and he laughed because it was such a grown up thing to say. He told her stories about New Orleans, telling her about the swamps and the French Quarter and the Garden District and the different parades. She loved them and told him that someday she would like to see the city. She said she had never seen an alligator and would like to. He told her she was lucky not to have.

They stopped again at a road side dinner and ate dinner. They were well away from the city but he wanted to get a little further before they called it quits for the day. He told Kathy she could sleep and he wouldn't let her fall. She said she could stay up for a little while longer.

As night fell he realized that he didn't know where he was going. He didn't know where to take her, he was far away from the mansion and had no one near by. People might be okay with taking in a lost little girl but they wouldn't be so happy with a grown man. Least of all a grown man who was also a mutant.

They had veered off the interstate and were taking back roads now. Kathy said she liked them better. She liked seeing the farms and trees and little houses. They slowed at an abandoned farm house and stopped for the night. He let her have his coat and he settled down in a corner by the door, ready for anyone or anything that might try and come through.

In the morning, he checked on Kathy but she was still asleep, bundled up in his coat, the top of her head and her little feet the only things visible. He smiled and looked about the abandoned house. There was a fire grate and it looked dry enough to use. He set to work starting up a fire. He had a pack of little sausages he could cook.

Kathy awoke to the smell of breakfast and watched him quizzically.

"We're having us a cook out." He said with a grin. Little things first, one step at a time, after breakfast he would think about where to take her. They finished eating and by then they were both quite filthy.

Kathy reminded him of some of the children he had known when he was her age. They had all been filthy, but they had lived on the streets, not been kept in an old warehouse. He smiled a little. She had the same sort of industrial look in her eyes as the girls he had known back then. The same kind of efficiency that said they could make a bad situation work. She was bright and clever and would survive.

He remembered the Christ Child from the night before and wondered if he shouldn't have given her to the priest. She could have been in a real bed with people already looking for her lost kin, not out in the middle of nowhere eating sausages cooked over an abandoned grate.

But, he reminded himself. The people who'd killed her father would have found her and they would have hurt her.

"Time to go, petite." He said, getting to his feet and stamping out the fire.

She gave him a quizzical look. "What's that mean? You're always calling me it."

He smiled. "Petite? It means little? You're little so I call you little one."

She nodded, seemingly filing the information away and climbed onto the bike, dress looking more worn than the day before.

"We gonna have to get you some new clothes." He said with a grin. "Dat dres looks like it's about to fall off."

She plucked at it. "I don't see what's wrong with it. They gave it to me when my other dress got too dirty."

"Dem bad people did?" He asked.

She nodded. "The big one, Miles did. He was always nice. You know sometimes he would let me walk around the warehouse. He'd watch me but he'd let me walk for a little bit. He didn't know it but I could open the door. Even when they locked it, I could still open it. I found this bit of wire and I found out that if I stuck it in the door knob just right I could make the door open. He always thought he'd forgotten to lock it." She smiled a little. "I used to go out at night and run around. I stole food from people and ate it before they could catch me."

He looked at her in wonder. "Why didn't you run away? Why did you go back?"

"I was afraid they would hurt daddy if I didn't come back."

He stroked her hair which was very dirty but he didn't mind. Once a pone a time his had been just as bad and that was part of it, such a clever, imaginative child in such a helpless situation, she reminded him of himself. She was just as bright and curious as he had been. Oh, he loved her, he was sure.

They were back on the road and again he asked her where she wanted to go. "Got anywhere in mind?"

She shook her head and rested against him. "No. I don't have anywhere."

He thought about taking her to Westchester and to the X-Men but he doubted she was a mutant and even if she was, it wasn't fair to introduce her to such a tumultuous life. He laughed a little, he was sure her life now was wild enough, but he wanted to find her a home. A safe home, not one constantly under siege from Sentinels and supervillains.

What to do, what to do?

They rode on aimlessly and he knew it had to come to an end. They had to go somewhere. "How about I take you to New Orleans? You said you'd like to go there someday, non?"

She looked up at him and nodded. It would be a good plan, he could ask someone there to look into her family, he just had to keep the guild's greasy mitts off her. A bright little thing like her might be snatched up in an instant.

So they turned South. He hummed a bit and told her a few more stories and she listened. She wasn't very talkative and there was something sweet about that.

**Again, I hope this was good, thank you for reading!**

**The next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I present chapter three! Thank you very much to CaptMacKenzi and to my Guest review for leaving your comments, they were greatly appreciated! Chapter three, they've made it to New Orleans! Please enjoy!**

The weather grew warmer as they passed down into Arkansas, despite going through towns and small cities they were very much alone, no one ever spoke to them, some times when they were in particularly out of the way joint someone would say something nasty about mutants but Remy never let it trouble him any.

Down on into northern Louisiana they went, man and child. A strange pair if ever there was one. A man who wore his sun glasses at all times of day and a little girl with an adult's eyes.

Further south they went, until he stopped on the side of the road and excused himself to make a phone call. He hesitated before dialing home. He wasn't sure if anyone wanted him home but when his father answered there was no hostility and the story of the little girl amused him. Remy said he would stay in his own apartment, thank you very much and his father agreed, saying that if that was what he wished than that was what was best. He asked if he could have some help from Tante Mattie, she had been such a help to him when he was a child.

She came on the phone and first chided him for never calling and then asked for the story and finally agreed to help him.

He turned and gave Kathy a smile. "My pere is gonna help us out with finding your relatives." he said.

She smiled a little and they climbed back on the bike, going south again.

Once in the city they stopped at his apartment. He didn't want to leave her alone for a minute, he was afraid someone would come and snatch her up. She was too alone and too clever and the Thieves Guild stole children, not jut paintings and jewels. He was proof of that. He called Tante Mattie and told her he was in town and she said she'd be right along. That was a relief because he really didn't know what little girls needed.

Kathy spent her time crouched down, peering through the bars of the veranda outside. He kept one eye on her and another trying to make up the bed for her. She was watching the people down below. He came out and stood next to her. "Like the view?" He asked. She nodded. "You should see it when I parade goes by."

She looked down the street as if expecting one and he leaned over the rail to look down. He spotted Tante Mattie coming up the street, people who didn't even know her moved out of her way. He cracked a grin. "I'll be right back, petite. I gotta go meet some one at de door."

Kathy didn't even hear him, she was too busy watching the street below.

He ran down to meet Tante Mattie who gave him a rough hug and then slapped him on the back of his head. "I done told you and told you to call me or right me, Remy Lebeau. How am I supposed to know if you're alive or dead when you're off running around with super-powered maniacs?!"

He pulled back, rubbing his head and pretending she's hurt him worse than she had. "I've been busy!"

"Busy my. . . oh never mind, I've got more important things to worry about than a hapless child like you. Where's the little one?"

"She's up stairs. You ain't gonna hit her none, are you?"

"Nah, I'm saving all that for you."

Up they went to where Kathy sat dangling her legs over the edge of the veranda, completely oblivious to them.

"Tell me about her before anything else." Tante Mattie said, settling herself onto the couch.

Remy sat opposite her. "Well, I agreed to meet this man, her father, a few days ago. He said he had a job for me but when he told me the job was to steal back his daughter I got nervous." She gave him a raised eyebrow. "Well, I did it anyway and found out she'd been kidnapped by loan sharks. They figured as long as they had her the pere would pay anything he was asked. I guess I made them right mad by stealing the petite cause they went and done in her daddy. They was aiming to kill her next before I got her out of town."

Tante Mattie laughed. "You just can't help yourself, Remy and you never could. You see a pretty face in danger and you just stop thinkin'."

He allowed her this reminiscence. "Well anyhow, now I gotta find her a place to stay. I'm lookin' for her relatives and came here to lay low for a while. I don't know how far dem sharks are willing to go."

She looked out at the child and rubbed her chin. "Alright, I'll ask Jean-Luc to take a look into it. You got a last name for dat family?"

"Caldwell. Daddy was named Mark."

"Alright. Now, you introduce me to your little friend."

He called for Kathy who reluctantly came in, still bare foot and dirty. "Kathy, this is Tante Mattie, she's a good friend o' mine." He waited for Kathy to smile but she only gave Tante Mattie a suspicious look and stood against the wall.

"Hey, come on now, she's alright." Kathy looked between them, sizing up the situation.

Tante Mattie laughed. "She reminds me of you." She said. "Smarter than the average child and twice as suspicious. Come here honey and let me get a look at you."

Surprisingly Kathy came forward and allowed Tante Mattie to grip her shoulders and hold her at arms length. "Hmm. You sure are a skinny thing. You know Remy was too when he was young. I can fix that though. I did him. Now, you're gonna need to scrub up and we'll get you some nice new clothes. How does that sound? You like dresses?"

Kathy nodded and looked at Remy who smiled. "You get the scrubbing done and I'll get the clothes." He said.

"And shoes." Tante Mattie added. "Child doesn't need to be running around bare foot if it can be helped."

He nodded and got to his feet. He had changed into street clothes, he didn't wan to draw any more attention to himself than necessary. "You be good for Tante Mattie, you hear?"

Kathy gave him a frown but nodded.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I'm only going down the street."

She looked back at Tante Mattie and then nodded, apparently making the conscious decision to trust him.

He darted out the door, wanting to get the shopping done and over with as fast as possible. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tante Mattie, he did but there were other people in the city he didn't trust. The Thieves Guild liked smart children and the more clever a child was the more enticing the Guild found them. Perhaps if he had been a bit more of a dullard they might not have paid so much attention to him.

But on to business. She had said she liked dresses and that was a good place to start. He headed to the nearest clothing store and began going through their racks. When he had been her age and needed new clothes, he had gone into dressing rooms and torn the tags off. It made him smile to think of it. He found another green dress and a pair of little white shoes, thinking she might like them.

He gathered up other necessities, pajamas and a tooth brush under clothes and socks. A pair of shorts, some shirts. He wondered what the other X-Men would think if they ever saw him shopping for children's clothes.

And back to home it was, where he found Tante Mattie right at home in his living room with Kathy. Tante Mattie was reading her a book and Remy recognized it as one from his father's house. He had been too old for it when he had moved in but Tante Mattie and used it to teach him to read. He smiled. Kathy was wrapped up in a towel, listening quietly.

He held up the shopping bags. "Got you some clothes, petite!"

She slid down off the chair and took the bags from him, peering inside. She smiled and then ran for the bathroom to change.

Remy plopped down on the couch. "Have a good time wit' her?" He asked.

Tante Mattie shifted so that she was facing him. "Well, she's not exactly like you, you couldn't stop talking, that girl hardly says a word."

He frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, she's shy and who can blame her? Her pere just died. She's dealing with a lot of changes."

Tante Mattie nodded, eyes soft. "Poor child." She clasped her hands and looked towards the bathroom door. "Have you t'ought about what you're gonna have to do if you can't find her any family?"

He sighed. "I don' know. I just hope it don't come to dat."

The door opened and Kathy came out in the green dress but without the socks or shoes. He clapped and gave her praises and she flounced around for him, showing off her new dress Tante Mattie laughed and said it was nice to take care of a girl once in a while.

Kathy sat down at the table and looked at the book. She could read but she didn't seem interested in the words, just the pictures.

"Jean-Luc is mighty interested in this story." Tante Mattie said. "He wants to meet the child."

Remy frowned but nodded, if he wanted his father's help in locating her family he would have to do what the man wanted. "He knows dat if I can't find her family it doesn't mean she's up for grabs for de Guild, right?"

Tante Mattie gave him a stern frown. "I don't know what he knows but I suspect he knows dat at least."

Remy shrugged, not entirely convinced. Lost children seemed to have a tenancy for turning up in the Guild's clutches. "Well, I t'ink we got a good shot at findin' her family. Did mon pere say anyt'ing about meeting us tonight?"

"No, he's workin' tonight. You're on your own, unless you want me around."

Kathy looked over at them, listening.

Remy rested his elbows on his knees and rocked forward. "What do you say, petite? How about a night on the town?"

She smiled and he winked at her. "I t'ink we can manage for one night. Just tell him that this is important."

Tante Mattie got to her feet and gave him a quick hug. "I'll do that, now you stay out of trouble tonight, you hear?"

He laughed. "I ain't even been back one day and you think I'm gonna start trouble."

"I didn't say you'd start it, I'm just saying that you have a habit of ending up in trouble one way or another."

He conceded, she was right after all. When she was gone he looked at Kathy and smiled. "Well, what did you t'ink of her?"

Kathy shrugged. "She seemed nice. I like her."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Me too, chere. Me too. Well, come on den. We got de city to ourselves and it's about supper time."

She slid off her chair and hopped to meet him.

"You gonna put on your shoes?"

She shook her head and he cracked a grin. "Alright, but I'm gonna bring 'em along anyway, just in case some restaurant manager gets in our faces."

Out on the street, Kathy was stunned by the new sights, for the past few days they had seen little else but fields and the occasional farm or small town. People must have thought she was a tourist, with the way she turned her head from side to side. He laughed and lead her to a small cafe. "Dinner, petite." He reminded her.

Afterwards they wondered around and he showed her the sights. He showed her the houses in the garden district and she said she loved them. He had one he'd bought many years ago but he didn't tell her that. He had bought it for himself and Belladonna but he didn't want to go there now, he was having a good time and there was no point dragging up unhappiness.

"Guess you'll be meeting my pere tomorrow." He sad as they made their way back. She gave him a concerned look, as if asking if that was a good thing and he laughed. "He's okay. He's gonna help us."

She nodded, accepting it as so. She trusted him and he thought, she had to, she didn't have anyone else. He put a hand on her head and brushed her hair. She gave him a curious look but didn't ask if anything was wrong and he picked her up and put her on his shoulders, humming and letting her bare feet rest. All night long she had rejected the shoes. It made him laugh because she really didn't need them.

**Thank you very much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed!**

**And I hoped you liked Tante Mattie!**

**Next chapter Jean-Luc comes into the picture, we'll see how that goes and if he likes Kathy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! Thanks again for the reviews and follows! Jean-Luc comes into the picture this chapter so enjoy!**

The next day Kathy dressed up nice, she obviously thought that meeting Jean-Luc was a big deal and asked Remy to put her hair in pig tails. She could do it herself but she said she wanted to make sure she looked nice.

He laughed and told her it wasn't that big of a deal but she steadfastly ignored him and he ended up doing her hair like she asked.

Tante Mattie came around noon and they took a walk to a meet Jean-Luc. He and Remy were a little stiff with each other but Remy put it aside for Kathy and Jean-Luc seemed to like her.

"So, I've had some people look into it. We're searching for records for Mark Caldwell's family. So far we have a sister named Julia Hoffman. Do you know that name?" He looked at Kathy.

She sat quietly for a minuet before nodding. "Aunt Julia." She whispered.

Remy sat back and shuffled a deck of cards. "Where does she live?"

"We're trying to find that out. We have her last address but we can't locate her current one."

Jean-Luc's eyes were fixed on Kathy and she stared back, meeting his gaze with equal intensity. "So, how has my son been doing as a pere?"

Gambit narrowed his eyes. "I'm not-" He started.

"He's really nice." Kathy said. "He bought me this new dress." She plucked at the fabric on her arm.

Jean-Luc smiled. "It looks lovely on you."

Kathy gave him a small smile and looked at Remy wanting confirmation that a compliment was a good thing. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "Sure does."

Tante Mattie sat in the corner stitching and smiled. "Did you have a fun evening?" She asked.

Kathy nodded. "He showed me all of the pretty houses."

Jean-Luc laughed. "That must have been quite some walk."

Remy leaned forward. "We didn't see all o' 'em. I'd be happy to take you to see more."

She nodded. "I want to live in a house like them. All big and pretty."

"It's called Queen Ann Style." Remy said. "When they make the houses all fancy and frilly."

Kathy nodded not really understanding and smiled at him. She must have thought him smart. "I really liked them."

He gave her knee a squeeze. "Glad you did."

The rest of the day they spent talking. Jean-Luc asked some questions about the X-Men and Remy asked about some of the people he knew but all in all they found conversation a little difficult. Only Kathy was a safe topic and fortunately Jean-Luc was very taken with her. Her intelligence and sometimes unchild-like comments fascinated and thrilled him.

In a moment alone he confessed that he had not spent much time at all around children since Remy had grown up and never with little girls. "She's like you in someways but not so in others. They always say girls mature faster than boys and you were very much a boy. Running around, getting dirty and sometimes escaping down to de swamps. Oh, and then there were your misadventures with girls."

Remy smiled a bit, thinking back fondly. He guessed he had been a bit of a trouble maker. "Nah Kathys' no trouble." He said. "She's a smart little lady. Me, I was a wild thing."

"She's smart. I think if she wasn't she wouldn't have lasted this long. How long did you say those people had her?"

"T'ink it was something like three or four months. Might have been more. She never said and she doesn't really talk about it. I don't think much went on for her. I t'ink dey just kept her locked up in dat warehouse."

Jean-Luc sighed. "Like I said, smart and tough."

Remy smiled fondly, leaning over the window sill on his father's office. "Yeah, I don't t'ink there's a soul alive who'd argue wit' you dere."

They stood silently for a while and then Remy sighed. "I'll be sad when I find her family."

Jean-Luc settled into his office chair and turned it to face his son. "You could adopt her. Like I did you."

Remy laughed at the idea. "Ah, I don't t'ink dats a very good idea. And I wouldn't feel too good about it."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in any place to have a kid around. And Kathy has a real family somewhere." He shook his head. "It wouldn't be right."

Jean-Luc stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose. Have you given any thought about what you'll do if you can't find her family?"

Remy stared out the window sourly. "Tante Mattie asked me de same question. Non, I don't know."

Jean-Luc waved his hand. "The Guild could take care of her."

Remy made a scoffing noise. "No offence, pere but dat's de last thing I'd do. Leave her wit' de Guild. She needs a real home and a real family. It's the same reason I ain't takin' her to de X-Men."

His father didn't seem at all offended, he only nodded his head. "Well, there are foster systems."

Remy frowned. "Dat's not very appealing either."

"I don't know what you want then. You won't take her yourself, you won't take her to the X-Men, you don't want de Guild to have her and you don't want the government to get her either. You don't have dat many options."

Remy knew he was right but none of them were options he wanted to pursue. "I'll figure something out. Right now lets just work on finding her family."

"Alright. I did some looking up on those loan sharks you said had kidnapped her, they're small time but you made them mad. They're afraid the girl will be able to testify against them in court."

"Do dey know where she is?"

"No. they have no idea. They aren't far reching. If they don't find her in the city, they'll give up and If they keep going, we'll pay them to quit."

Remy was a little surprised, his father was doing a lot more than he had asked of him. His mind briefly ran through a list of possible reasons, maybe he wanted Remy to owe him or maybe he really did just like Kathy or maybe he had some other angle but whatever it was he pushed it the back of his mind and thanked his father. Maybe Jean-Luc really did just like Kathy that much. He'd go with that one for now.

"So, anyt'ing new happen here?"

"Nothing particularly interesting. I recently came into possession of some Monets, very nice. I'm selling them down in Baton Rogue next week. They should fetch a good price."

Remy grinned. _Came into possession _was such a nice, undefined term. "Locally acquired?" He asked.

"You could say that."

They talked art theft for a while, even getting a laugh when Remy mentioned a painting he'd ripped off a sports announcer and Jean-Luc said he'd sold it to the man.

"Small world, eh pere?" Remy said.

Jean-Luc relaxed back in his chair. "Yes it is, mon fils."

The talked for a while more, leaving Kathy with Tante Mattie. Despite the initial awkwardness and the initial distrust, it wasn't that hard for Remy to talk to his father. He had missed New Orleans, and the people there.

Around evening Tante Mattie and Kathy called them to dinner. Mattie sad that Kathy had helped with setting the table and Remy smiled a little at the idea. Kathy sat between him and Tante Mattie, listening to the conversation. Tante Mattie had apparently told her several stories about young Remy and she asked him to confirm several point. Jean-Luc added in a few he had picked up, some Remy wanted to know where he'd learned, they were from before he'd been adopted and the way he figured it, his father had no business knowing those things but he'd long since accepted that the man knew just about everything he shouldn't and he'd die before telling how.

Kathy listened to all quietly and then Jean-Luc asked why Remy hadn't gotten her any shoes. "I did but she just won't wear them!" He protested.

"I made you wear them. It's sensible." Jean-Luc pointed out.

Remy ate his food crossly. "I wanted 'em but I coulda lived without." He made it a point not to be too bitter about his time on the streets with his father, there was a line there he knew shouldn't be crossed. Things would just get unpleasant for both of them when it was and really, there was no sense bringing that down on their heads.

The subject changed and was lighter for a while, He protested when he was told to clear the table. "I ain't even been back three days!" But he did it anyway.

Towards the end Kathy busied herself exploring the house and Remy sat with Tante Mattie and his father. "Remy, you sure do know how to take care of that child." Tante Mattie said.

He grinned. "Learned from you."

She gave a little cackle and settled back. "It's good having you back. Seems to me dat I only see you when there's trouble."

Jean-Luc nodded. "Well, he's always been a magnet for trouble."

Again Remy grumbled at the comment. A million retorts popped into his head but he bit them all back. "What can I say?" He sighed.

There was a pause and for a moment it was like he was a child again, in a newly acquired home and a strange family. He smiled a little. "T'anks for de help, mon pere."

Jean-Luc folded his arms and sat back at the table. "Of course."

"And you too, Tante."

Tante Mattie patted his arm. "No trouble."

There was a long period of silence before Jean-Luc cleared his throat and asked if Remy would like to go outside for a cigarette break before leaving. They got up to go outside, pushing their chairs in under Tante Mattie's strict watch.

Remy leaned on the columns in the front of the house. "Sure is nice to be back." He said.

Jean-Luc leaned against the pillar opposite. "I was thinking if you don't want the Thieves Guild raising Kathy, you could leave her with me."

Remy watched his father out of the corner of his eye while playing with his cigarette. "Non, I appreciate that but I don't think that's what she needs. Too many t'ings could go wrong."

Jean-Luc nodded and didn't press the subject and they smoked in silence.

Kathy came out with Tante Mattie not too long after and sat next to Remy, she was growing tired and he wondered if she would be able to walk back to his apartment.

"I'll call you tomorrow if we find anything." Jean-Luc said.

Remy nodded, evening was settling in and in the still blue sky he could see the first stars coming out. "Thanks."

"You bets be getting that child home now." Tante Mattie said pointing at Kathy who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Remy smiled down at her. "Sure." He picked her up and turned to shake hands with his father and to give Tante Mattie a kiss on her cheek.

"You take care now, you hear?" She said.

"I always do." He said.

And down the steps and down the street he went, walking with Kathy in his arms, her hear resting on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. In he darkness they might have looked like a real family. He hummed a little and even stopped to listen to a group of street performers wrap up. There was no worry of waking Kathy up, she was out like a light.

Someone in the band asked him if he enjoyed the show and he dropped them a ten. "Sure did." He said. "Sure did."

And home he went, tucking Kathy into bed and then settling down himself for whatever news his father would have in the morning.

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya, bet you all thought I'd quit on this! Nope! ok but seriously I'm ashamed of how long this took and really sorry for the wait. things just kept on popping up one after the next and I hope people didn't completely give up on me. Please enjoy and believe me when i saw that the net chpter won't take as long. In fact it's mostly done so it won't take long at all.**

Remy was shaken awake. Tante Mattie was standing over him. In a flurry he stopped himself from rolling off the couch and swearing. She had her hands on her hips. "Get your self up, boy. It's Sunday and I'm taking Kathy to church."

He looked across the room to the table where Kathy sat drinking orange juice and watching him. He ran a hand through his hair. "Den dere ain't no reason to wake me up." He tried to lie back down on the couch.

"You're not going?" Kathy asked with big eyes.

He paused and licked his lips, trying to think of a way to tell her. "Ah, I'm not dressed and. . ."

"Oh, he's goin' he ain't gonna disappoint you, sugar." Tante Mattie said, giving him a little smack as he stood up to hurry him along. "Get moving."

He grumbled and looked at the clock. "I don't need to hurry, I got time."

"No you don't we're heading out early. Now get cleaned up and dressed."

Half a hurried hour later he was dressed and feeling like a kid in the way she'd practically dragged him out by his ear. Kathy skipped along happily as they bustled down the street heedless of others, most of whom were tourists. "I ain't awake for dis."

The church loomed up ahead and Kathy took his hand. He was reminded dismally of how her father had told him about her and felt a stab of sympathy for the little girl next to him. He hoped she wasn't remembering how close they'd come to reuniting them. He squeezed her hand and he thought she might have remembered because she didn't squeeze back.

Tante Mattie greeted another old woman who cast them all a curious look. She whispered to Tante Mattie and the two of them laughed. "It sure is nice to see you again, Remy." The old woman said before heading in, she gave Kathy a quick smile.

"Who was that?" Kathy asked.

"Miss Nancy." Tante Mattie said. "She's an acquaintance of Jean-Luc's."

Kathy looked as though she was trying to figure out what 'acquaintance meant and Remy leaned down to whisper. "Means she tells him who's buying the nicer things in life and how he might acquisition those things."

Again she looked confused by the big word but no question was asked and he laughed, leading her up the church steps.

"Now, I know you get ancy Remy, so you can cut out as soon as Communion is over." Tante Mattie said.

"That's gracious of you." He muttered.

She gave hm a small swat on the back of his head which was a feat because she was a good deal shorter than he was. "Don't get smart."

They sat in the Lebeau pew and waited for people to finish finding their seats. "You know I used to get busted for going up dere and stealin' communion wafers." He whispered to Kathy who giggled. "Father McNairy used to always run me out before I made it past the communion rail." He looked at Tante Mattie. "Is he still here?"

"No, he retired to Miami a couple of years ago. They replaced him with Father Schmidt but he only lasted a short while and then they instated Father Leary and he's been here ever since. Schmidt didn't like putting up with de Guild but Father Leary doesn't mind none. Or at least he don't seem too bothered by it."

Remy leaned back and rested his arm on the back of the pew, effectively putting it around Kathy. "Schmidt must not'a enjoyed confession too much den."

"That was part'a de problem." Tante Mattie smacked his leg lightly and in a harsh whisper added: "Get your feet of dem kneeling rails, boy."

Kathy looked down at her own little legs that dangled over he edge of the pew and then up at Remy. He winked at her.

"You've had your first communion, right child?" Tante Mattie asked, keeping her eyes glued to Remy's feet.

Kathy nodded and they settled back. Remy could tell he was being watched out of the corner of his eye and considered putting his feet back up just to tease her but refrained. "So how'd they get a priest okay with hearing about multi-million dollar thefts all day?" Tante Mattie hummed and mumbled something intentionally vague. "What was dat?"

"I reckon de Guild had somethin' to do wit it. Probably got their own choice of priest."

He rolled his eyes, the Guild sometimes had too much power. He looked up at the alter and caught sight of someone watching him. Sister Benedict. He remembered her because she had never approved of him being allowed into the church. She was a firm in her belief that he came from the devil, even with all of the recent awareness of mutants. He nodded at her and she turned away quickly and crossed herself.

He looked down and saw Kathy looking up at him worriedly. He brushed a hand over her head. "Don't worry about it, mon petite chere." She nodded and turned back.

They fell silent as the priest and acolytes began the possession up to the alter. Remy dropped a coin into Kathy's hand for the offering plate and then folded his hands, more in lip service than anything else and judging by the aura Tante Mattie was casting she knew it.

Towards the end of the service when they were heading up to the communion rail he fell into line next to Sister Benedict who kept glancing sideways at him and clutching at her Rosary like it was a life line. He grinned a little at her and she scowled.

"I don't care how old you get or how much time passes," She hissed. "I'll always remember where you came from. You may have Jean-Luc fooled but you can't trick me."

He leaned in. "Wouldn't dream of tricking you, sister."

Apparently she didn't believe him and scuttled off. She was an old woman now, she'd been old in his memory too but now she had to be pushing eighty. She was the maiden daughter of one of the long deceased members of the Thieves' Guild and had an honorary place in the church and the Guild. She had been one of the most vocally object to Remy's adoption. She had been a foe of his as a child too when he lived on the streets, always either trying to get him to clean up or chasing him off the church school's playground. He didn't hold any animosity towards her now though, too much time had passed and he now saw her as just a superstitious old woman and it hadn't been like he hadn't gone out of his way to cause her trouble, even going as far as to go the whole day pretending to be a student at the school one time.

He shook his head fondly at the memory of that incident. He and some of the others under Fagin's care had played a game called _'lets see how mad we can make Sister Benedict'_ many a time.

He took his place at the communion rail with Kathy beside him and after flashing the priest a grin, he now recognized Father Leary from a church in the Irish Channel, he said his prayers and departed, holding Kathy's hand.

They settled into the pew and waited for communion to end, with all the bustle he was able to tel Kathy another funny story about getting in trouble under old Father McNairy, earning her laughter and adoration.

Someone taped him on his shoulder and he looked up to see a man with a pony tail standing behind him. The man nodded his head towards the door and he gave Kathy's hand a quick squeeze. "Mind Tante Mattie." He said, getting up.

The long haired man lead him out of the church and into the bright sunlight. "Sorry about that." He said. "Tante Mattie said it was okay to grab you after Communion." He held out his hand. "I'm Edouard, Monsieur Lebeau told me to pick you up. He's got some information on de little girl."

Remy nodded, heart skipping a beat, he wasn't sure he wanted any information on Kathy's family. He took one last look into the open church doors before hurrying down the steps and after Edouard. "I don't recognize you." He said. "Are you knew to de Guild?"

Edouard laughed. "You've been gone a while. I had my Tithing three ears ago so I guess you could say I'm new. I heard about you though!" He shook his head. "Le Diable Blanc and about the Assassins Guild too." he stopped, seeming to have realized he'd made an error in bringing up Gambit's failed, disaster of a marriage."

Remy sized the kids up and decided to forgive him. "So I've become quite infamous, eh?"

"Oui!" Edouard laughed, relieved not to have angered the son of the leader of the Thieves Guild. "I heard a bunch of stories about you, you're practically a legend to everyone new."

Remy grinned a little, he kind of liked the idea, but then again, it depended on what kind of legends they were telling about him. He didn't push it. Just in case they _were_ bad, he didn't want to know.

Jean-Luc was in an office in a town house The Guild owned property all over and used the different buildings for different purposes, however he was just using an empty office.

Remy sat down in front of the desk and watched Edouard leave. His father cleared his throat. "How was church?"

"Same as usual. Is that de same Leary who used to assist at that church over in the Irish Channel?"

Jean-Luc nodded. "Schmidt left and the position opened up. We made sure he got it."

Remy nodded and shrugged, he hadn't ever had that much to do with Leary but he remembered him to be kind. "Good for him den." He pause uneasily, not sure if he was ready to hear about what his father had found.

Jena-Luc shuffled some papers. "Last night I put out some calls and this morning one was returned. We found Kathy's aunt. The Hoffman woman. She's living with her husband and daughter in Illinois."

Remy plaed with a paper weight. "Where abouts?"

"Chicago suburbs. I have an address." Jean-Luc held out a piece of paper and Remy took it, looking over the address and the picture of the house. There was a phone number too.

"Has anyone called her?"

"No, that's up to you."

Remy didn't meet his father's eyes, he started intently at the house, it was a nice two story. Not the big Italianate and Queen Ann houses Kathy liked but a pleasant, happy looking home. "Did you find anything else about the sister?"

"She looks good. She's got a daughter a few years older than Kathy and her husband's an accountant."

Damn, he couldn't think of a single reason not for Kathy to go to these people. He sighed and stood up. "Merci pere. I'll tell Kathy."

Jean-Luc watched his son with concern. "Remy. . ." He started but Gambit cut him off.

"Remy waved his hand. "Non, it's fine. I gotta go pick Tante Mattie and Kathy up from church anyway. Tante will have my head if I'm late." He ran out the door and as he hurried down the street he loosened his tie to think. Lord he didn't want to give up Kathy but he couldn't keep her. Tante Mattie was standing in front of the church talking to an old woman while Kathy stood at her side. The little girl spotted him and ran to him, grabbing his hand and smiling up at him like he was the best thing ever.

He grinned down at her and caught another glimpse of Sister Benedict giving him a disapproving look. He raised his arm and let Kathy swing from it. She was barefoot again, feet already dirty.

"Let's go Petite, early lunch for us."

The three of them departed and took a cab back to Remy's apartment for a change and then to a restaurant. Remy felt the paper with the Chicago address burning a hole in his pocket. It felt heavy and he tried not to think about it but eventually he took it out and showed it to Kathy. "Listen hear petite, I got somethin' to show you. We found your aunt."

Kathy looked at the paper curiously and then up at him. There was a mix of emotion sliding across her face. She looked sad and happy at the same time.

"Now, she lives in Chicago. That'll take us a couple of days to reach."

"Can I talk to her?" Kathy asked.

"Well, I gotta call her and tell here what's happened first but then I don't see no reason why not."

The little girl nodded soberly. "Ok."

Tante Mattie watched them both through narrowed eyes and she glanced concernedly at Remy. "Do you like your aunt?" She asked.

Kathy nodded. "I've only met her a few times but she was really nice. My cousin is nice too and my uncle. He was really funny." Her eyes looked up at Remy and it was clear that she was torn.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll call her tonight, how's that?"

She nodded, still looking grim.

His heart hurt a little and he felt Tante Mattie pat his knee consolingly. He was glad she was there.

**Well, thanks for sticking with me though the long wait. The story is drawling to a close and there will probably be only about two or three more chapters. **

**Next chapter Remy calls the aunt and that gets sorted out so we've got that to look forward to. **

**Thanks for reading and for all of the follows/favorites and reviews on the last chapter they were all really appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this may be the last chapter, thanks for sticking with me! This was a lot of fun to write and I'm glad everyone liked Kathy. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed/favorited/ or liked the story, it was all greatly appreciated. Please enjoy this chapter!**

That night he phoned the aunt and was disappointed when she sounded pleasant and kind.

"_Hello?" _She said into the receiver.

He paused and swallowed. "Mrs. Hoffman?"

"_Yes."_

"I'm calling about your niece."

There was a staticy noise and an intake of breath. _"Kathy?"_

"Yeah. Have you heard anything about her father?"

More static and a quickening peace of breathing. _"Yes. Are you with the police? Have you found Kathy?"_

He paused again. "No, I ain't with da police but I found Kathy and seein' as how she don't have anywhere else to go, I was wondering if you'd take her in."

There was a long pause this time, then: _"Who are you?"_

"That ain't important. What is important is that Kathy's doin' okay but she needs somewhere to stay. I been taking care of her for a few days now but I can't for much longer and she needs a family and all that."

"_May I speak with her?"_

He covered the mouthpiece and motioned Kathy to come over and take the pone. She did so, holding it up to her face. "Hello?"

He paused, listening.

She smiled a little. "Hi, Aunt Julia." There was a pause. "No, I'm fine. His name is Remy. No, no! He's really nice. He's really nice. I'm okay. Okay. I'll tell Remy. Bye" She looked up, covering the phone as she had seen him do. "Aunt Julia says she wants to talk to you again." She held up the phone and he took it.

"Hello?"

"_Your name is Remy?"_

He sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"_Remy where did you find Kathy?"_

"Some bad men had her, they was keepin' her locked up to make her daddy pay them extortion money."

"_My God. They didn't hurt her did they?"_

"No ma'am. Not as I can see. She's a bright little girl and sturdy as any I ever known but she needs a family and I may love her but I sure ain't no family."

"_Ho far away are you?"_

He laughed a little. "Bit outa driving distance but I can get Kathy to you no trouble."

"_You'd do that?"_

"I took care of her this far didn't I?"

"_Yes, thank you."_

He hated being thanked, it made him really feel like he wasn't part of her family. "Welcome, it was a pleasure. I can bring Kathy up to you next week." He caught sight of Kathy who was looking up at him sadly. He reached down and stroked her hair. "Would that be alright?"

"_Oh, yes. That would be fine. Do we owe you anything?"_

"Non. No. I'll get Kathy to you safe."

She made a small noise to clear her throat. _"Can I ask where she is now?"_

He paused, thinking it over. "New Orleans."

The aunt gasped. _"How did she get there?"_

"I brought her here. I needed to get in touch with some contacts of mine to find you."

"_Oh God, thank you so much! We've been so worried." _

He smiled forlornly, at this point there was no reason to keep Kathy from his family. Absolutly none, he couldn't even imagine any up. "You're welcome. I gotta go ma'am. I gotta be putting Kathy to bed now."

"_Oh, of course. Of course. Listen Mister, thanks you so much. I though Kathy might be. . . well you know. . . I thought she might be dead! Oh thank you."_

He smiled a little, the relief in the woman's voice was a comfort. He was glad Kathy would have such a caring family waiting for her. "It's the least I could do, she's a special girl."

There was a small chuckle and then the woman sighed. "_When can I expect you?"_

"'Round late-next week. I gotta say good night now though."

"_Oh, yes, ok. Good night and thank you again."_

He hung up the phone a looked at Kathy who was sitting quietly, her knees tucked under her and her dress pulled over them. "So I'm going to aunt Julia's?" She asked.

"I reckon so. She sounds like a good woman."

Kathy nodded. "I'll miss you."

He laughed and sat next to her on the couch. "I'm sure it won't be the last you see of me." He really didn't want it to be. He ruffled her hair. "I don't go away that easy."

She leaned in next to him, curling against his side. It was peaceful together. Tante Mattie was still in the kitchen cooking something and she was humming a bit. Kathy yawned and tucked her arms under her chin, drifting off. Remy leaned back with his arm around her and stared up at the ceiling, thinking it over.

Tante Mattie came and sat down heavily next to him and put a hand on his knee. "You've got a big heart, Remy Lebeau. Bigger sometimes than's good for you." She looked down at Kathy. "Maybe that's why you get all this heart break. But you do good."

He squeezed her hand, thanking her.

"I just don't know what to do for you. I suspect nothing can be done. You're stubborn and a stubborn good heart is the worst kind. Always leaves you hurting."

He chuckled a little. "Merci."

She tucked his hair behind his ear and kissed the top of his head, a warm moment of affection. "I best be going now. You sleep alright. I'll say a prayer for you and the little one."

The door clucked shut and he sighed wishing she had stayed just a little longer. He looked down at Kathy and a thousand thought of stealing her away sprang to mind, all of them fanciful and happy but then he looked away. It just wouldn't do. I couldn't happen. Not while he was an X-Man or when he was a thief and between the two was so little space. _No, _He reminded himself. _Kathy needed a home._

He scooped her up and carried her to bed, tucking her in and turning out the light. "Bonne nuit, mon petite chere."

The next morning He packed her things but a long walk around the French Quarter prevented them from leaving that day and so he planned again for the next but this time he thought that his bike should get a nice tune up before they left and he spent the day working on it instead but on the third day he was running out of things to delay them and so with one last visit to Tante Mattie and Jean-Luc they finally left, Kathy closing her eyes as they crossed Lake Pontchartrain and Remy steeling his heart.

When night fell they stopped at a hotel and spent the evening in the hotel's restaurant talking and laughing. Tante Mattie's parting gift and been a Voodoo charm and Remy had to laugh at it, although he never would have done so in front of Tante Mattie.

They stopped plenty of times, sight seeing and taking it easy. Kathy didn't seem bothered at all by the turbulent life style he was leading her on although he sometimes thought she was a bit more tired than she should have been. He reminded himself that that was the only kind of life he could give her if she stayed.

They passed through Mississippi. It would have been more prudent to fly but the thought hadn't occurred to Remy or maybe it had and he'd ignored it, he didn't know.

It took a few days to get through Tennessee and Arkansas and into Missouri. Their road took them to St. Louis which he insisted on pronouncing the correct way, much to the displeasure of a few locals he showed her the St. Louis Arch and she adored it. They dallied there a day, they were far to close to Illinois but eventually time passed on and he had to drive on. They drove through Springfield, he considered veering off and taking her to Indianapolis instead, _"accidentally"_ taking the wrong turn and never ending up in Chicago. He could feel Indiana pulling but he stayed on course.

Chicago loomed nearer. Sometimes he tricked himself into thinking a road sign had said it was closer than it was and then all too soon the signs began to read Chicago's name and he began to drive a little slower.

It was night when they reached Chicago. He drove slowly with Kathy seated in front of him and her suit case tied to the bike. They headed into the maze of suburbs. He vaguely thought that he should take her to her aunt's in the morning but knew if he stayed another night with her he'd end up taking her to Indiana. Or Wisconsin or New York or Iowa or Nebraska or Kentucky or Arizona. Hell, even Maine or Alaska."

God he didn't want to let her go. The image of the Christ Child from all those nights ago flashed into his head and he felt like St. Christopher with the infant on his shoulder, the child growing heavier as he went along. Maybe the child grew heavier because he became more attached to him. Of coarse he knew that that wasn't how the story went but it was a nice metaphor.

The numbers on the houses began to grow closer to the one on the paper. They were in her aunt's neighborhood now. It was a nice friendly white picket fence neighborhood. Perfect for a girl like Kathy.

She too seemed to sense that they were growing nearer. She held closer to Remy, gripping his pants leg, even though they were driving slowly. She stared out at the dark street, it was still early enough that some of the houses had their lights on. She watched them pass. Remy stopped the bike two houses away from he glowing windows oh her aunt's.

"Time to go, chere."

She trembled a little. "Remy I don't want to."

He lifted her off the bike. "I know, petite but you gotta." He pointed at the house. "That's your family and they're real worried about you."

She hung her head. "I know but. . ."

He lifted her chin. "It's alright. This ain't gonna be de last you see of me." He gave her chin a sturdy little shake. "I'll come and visit lots. I do a lot of traveling. I'll visit for Christmas and maybe this summer, if your aunt allows, we can take a vacation to New Orleans again. Show you all de pretty houses you liked and maybe I can show you one of de Guild's big plantation houses. I bet you'd like those."

She nodded, a sad glimmer of hope popping up in her eyes. "Really?"

"Sure! And You can call me when ever you want." He reached into his pack and extracted a paper bag. "Look, dis is for you. It's got my phone number in it. You can call me in New York whenever you want." He dug around a little in it for a second and drew out an envelope. "Dis here is a special gift. Remember how much you liked the houses?" She nodded. "Well, now you got one yourself. I bought one a long time ago but I ain't ever used it. I was gonna move in dere wit' a girl but we didn't work out. It's yours now." Her eyes grew wide. "Course, I'll keep paying for it till you turn twenty-five. It's all in a bunch of paper work in there but de point is, when you grow up, if you decide to come back to New Orleans, you'll have a house all ready, waiting for you."

She hugged his legs. "Please don't go."

He put an arm around her and crouched down. "Hey, I'll see you soon. I promise. I'll come and visit you whenever I pass this way."

She drew back and whipped her eyes. "You promise?"

"I sure do. Cross my heart and everything. Now you go on up there an' knock on the door. You give your aunt a big hug and make yourself at home. I promise we'll see each other again real soon."

He gave her a tight hug and let go, sending her running up the street with her suitcase. He watched her climb up the dimly light front steps of her aunt's house and knock on the door. A woman opened it and there was a pause and then the woman bent and hugged her and then she with one last look back out across the street the door was shut and Kathy was gone.

Remy slung his leg back over the bike and knocked up the kick stand. He wanted to get away as fast as he could. His heart hurt but he'd meant what he said, he'd see her again. It wasn't goodbye forever.

**Well, thanks bunch.**

**I know it's not quite the ending some people were angling for but I hoped you liked it any way. If anyone wants, I'll write up a few chapters where they see each other again like a summer vacation or something when she gets older. Tell me if you'd like that! I'm kinda thinking of Remy as a godfather type now (no, not the Al Pacino kind!) I was thinking of writing anything after this with that sort of feeling. **


End file.
